Dejarse vivir
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock ha perdido el motivo para seguir viviendo. Pero siempre hay un motivo, ¿no es cierto?


**DEJARSE VIVIR**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC.**

**Warning: Angst**

**Rating: M (no por sexo)**

**...**

Sherlock está cansado y triste. Cansado, porque sus ojos ya han visto el patrón de la vida que le queda, y triste, porque esos mismos ojos guardan más dolor del que alguna vez quiso conservar.

La monotonía se ha hecho con su vida: desayuno, casos, pelea con Lestrade, Anderson, John..., más casos, sofá y vuelta a empezar. Él es un patrón y los patrones son aburridos.

Por eso quiere cambiar, de casa, de aires, de vida; empezar de nuevo en un nuevo lugar. Pero demasiadas cosas le retienen y esa idea que a veces le visita se va como el humo de su cigarro.

Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, John..., personas importantes en su vida. Con ninguno una relación más estrecha que la fraternal y, para él, ya es demasiado estrecha.

Y ese sentimiento de soledad ataca de nuevo.

Sabe que nada es eterno, que la inmortalidad sólo es válida para los escritos de una vida y teme por ello. Porque Sherlock Holmes no teme mirar a la muerte de frente, pero sí morir solo.

Mrs. Hudson le dobla la edad, Lestrade también es mayor, su hermano..., tantos enfrentamientos y aún aparece en sus pensamientos. Y John. Él no sólo es mayor, es él más que eso. No es un amante ni un compañero. Es un amigo y no lo es. ¿Qué es?

A menudo, Sherlock piensa que es la razón por la que sigue vivo.

No, en sus planes no está quitarse la vida, aunque tal vez dejarse morir no fuera tan malo. Moriarty se lo dejó bien claro: «Caer es como volar, excepto que hay un destino mucho más permanente».

Y había caído ya tantas veces...

Depresión, ciclotimia, bipolaridad..., ¿cómo decía John? Ah, sí, Asperger. Tantos diagnósticos para un mismo mal, un mal sin cura.

John es el causante de todo, el causante de no dejarle morir porque, ¿cómo no vas a seguir viviendo si no dejan de obligarte a comer y dormir?

...

Hoy John está inquieto. Ha descubierto las intenciones de Sherlock con una cuchilla. Grita, maldice y llora, sobre todo llora, cuando ve el corte superficial en su muñeca, y le lleva al salón entre sus propios alaridos, más dolorosos que cualquier dolor que nunca sintiera.

Se maldice a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Se proclama el rey de los buenos para nada y sigue llorando por Sherlock.

Él ahora está en el sofá, como John le ha dejado. Un hilo de sangre sale de su muñeca, pero nada vital. No mira a nadie, cerró los ojos en el baño y cerrados los mantiene. Se siente culpable, y nunca había sentido tal cosa. No sabe controlarlo, ni controlarse, ni siquiera puede pensar en ello de forma clara.

Tiene que abrir los ojos, es necesario, la oscuridad es demasiado solitaria, demasiado. Y al hacerlo John está ahí, como siempre, como cada día que lo ha necesitado.

Sherlock sonríe sabiendo que sigue estando, por mucho que intente deshacerse de él con descalificaciones, intromisiones, cualquier situación imaginable con la que cualquiera le hubiera mandado ya más allá de lo innombrable. Pero él está ahí, creando una necesidad que no quiere aceptar. Porque cuanto más le mira, menos ganas tiene de terminar con todo, porque con él la vida parece tener algún sentido oculto, muy oculto. Es un misterio y adora los misterios.

Las ideas siguen también ahí, no son papeles al viento y tendrá que aprender a convivir con ellas lo que la vida le quiera dar de tregua. Pero también está John, diferente a Mycroft, a Lestrade, a Mrs. Hudson. Su vida se acabará, sí, no le cabe duda, pero si él se quedara, si pudiera retenerle de alguna forma, ya no moriría solo.

Sherlock se incorpora. Está bien, sólo un poco mareado. John le revisa la herida, serio, cansado de otra noche sin dormir, del no entender, del trabajo que le cuesta seguir sus pensamientos. Pero eso se ha acabado. John ya no puede más y la situación le supera. Y le golpea con la palma de la mano haciéndole girar la cara.

Sherlock lleva la mano a su mejilla, no imaginaba que el doctor pudiera dar esa respuesta. Entonces le ve llorar, volver a llorar, y su dolor ya no es importante.

Cuando creía que ya poco le sorprendería, se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo por John. Sintiendo pena, sintiendo remordimiento y, aunque le pareciera mentira, sintiendo eso que llaman amor.

— Lo siento —las palabras de Sherlock se perdieron en el aire sin respuesta, sólo más lágrimas.

John, por más que pelearan y acabaran sin hablarse, por encima de todo eso, siempre se quedaba, y ese día y todos los siguientes se quedó. Porque Sherlock no era el único que sentía amor.

**...**

**Cuéntenme qué tal**


End file.
